Myc is a transcription factor and key cell growth regulator that is frequently deregulated in human malignancy, notably Burkitt's and T cell lymphomas, where myc genes suffer chromosomal translocation. In colon and lung carcinomas, myc genes are amplified [M. D. Cole, Ann. Rev. Genet., 20:361-384 (1986)]. Paradoxically, under certain conditions myc can induce apoptosis, a regulated cell suicide process [D. S. Askew et al, Oncogene, 6:1915-1922 (1991); G. I. Evan et al, Cell, 69:119-128 (1992)]. However, loss or suppression of apoptosis is an important step in the malignant conversion of human tumors containing deregulated myc oncogenes, including, prominently, prostate carcinoma [T. G. Strohmeyer et al, J. Urol., 151:1479-1497 (1994)].
There remains a need in the art for compositions and methods of regulating a deregulated Myc protein and of exploiting and/or diagnosing its apoptotic potential.